battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Snowball
Snowball is a contestant from Battle For Dream Island. He was originally on the Squashy Grapes until the Squishy Cherries saved him from elimination in Episode 10. Overall, he ranked 15th in BFDI after being eliminated in Don't Lose Your Marbles, with 47 votes against him. He has a conflict with several different characters, the most notable of which is Golf Ball, after she insulted him in episode 1, part 2. He did not make it into Battle For Dream Island Again with only 143 votes, the least out of any original contestant. History Snowball's first appearance in the series was in Take the Plunge: Part 1, where he is seen hang-gliding, and he almost has a mid-air collision with Woody. He then proceeds to crash into a mountain top. He starts to walk down the mountain, only to come across a sleeping Rocky, who he wakes up, and throws him off the mountain. He later reappears alongside Pen, Eraser, and Blocky. His last appearance in the episode is during the challenge. He is accidentally knocked off of the beam when Ice Cube knocks him, Bubble, Pencil, and Match off the beam. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Snowball is asked by Flower to beat Bubble up, but refuses, and is called a wimp. Snowball is chosen to be on the Squashy Grapes team by Needle. When Needle mentions that she likes Coiny more than she likes Snowball, he gets angry at her, subsequently choosing Coiny to be on the team since "Needle likes him more". Later, after calling Golf Ball's plan too confusing, he says that he could push her off the cliff. He proceeds to do so after she insults him by calling his brain small. He himself is knocked off the cliff after he is hit by Rocky . After his team builds a boat, he, along with everyone else on his team except for Ice Cube, Leafy, and Coiny are left behind. He is seen along with most of his team floating towards the finish point on top of Spongy. He was up for elimination after his team lost the challenge. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Snowball does not know his name, and gets very angry, ripping his test to shreds in the process. His team still wins. In Sweet Tooth, Snowball compares making a cake with no recipes to making cakes with two metal balls and out of dirt. He got a relatively low score, and his cake was judged and made offscreen. He managed to win a literal tiebreaker for his team. In Bridge Crossing, SB continues to take his grudge out on GB and TB, and tells Coiny that he's his friend. Eventually, another literal tiebreaker is held, and good 'ol SB rips the necktie, giving the Grapes their fourth consecutive win. In Power of Three, Snowball is paired with two armless contestants, and his least favorites at that (GB and Rocky), much to his dismay. He manages to power to first, but quickly falls to last when he has to get Golf Ball. After much efforts, they narrowly avoid the dreaded voting period, as they place 4th. In Puzzling Mysteries, Snowball doesn't care that GB can spin 7 basketballs on her foot. He completes the puzzle for his team, and tells the Speaker that they pick Firey, much to Coiny's disliking. In Cycle of Life, SB is devastated that he didn't make the relay team. His team wins though, much to his surprise. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Snowball tries to pull his team on his own, tying them all up in a ball of rope, and eventually falling into a pit late at night. In Crybaby! Snowball is at risk for elimination at 18 votes, but the majority of the five Cherries choose him onto their team. The Cherries win a tiebreaker, meaning they'll be larger than the two other teams combined. In Lofty, Snowball chooses Rocky onto his team, which everyone else unanimously agrees with. In the challenge, he is one of the last five standing, but his balloon is popped by Blocky. In the process, he popped Pencil's balloon because their team color was red, but the balloons were pink. The Cherries placed 2nd. Trivia *In episode 14, he did not return because he was tied for 3rd place. *In Power of Three, he was the only player to have arms on his team. *SB is the lowest ranking contestant in merged teams, being eliminated right after points were established. *Snowball is only constant who catch a slicing cake first time ever. *In episode 21, Snowball received the least amount of votes, with 8. They were by MrTristan626, englishcreamcakes, Wave3436. Vader97100, Billymaysx, TheDJ95678, peg12356, and DSlade6907 The same thing happened in Battle for Dream Island Again, as Snowball received the least amount of votes amongst the original contestants. *Snowball asked if 8 votes was enough to win, when it was only 1/107th of the total votes, not even 1% of the 856 cast votes. *It is possible that Snowball is not very well liked or versatile, because in Golf Ball's Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks, one of the tips, tip 25, was "Don't be Snowball." Also in Zeeky Boogy Doog, one of the possible challenges on the challenge wheel was "Slaughter Snowball." *Snowball has a kill count of 3: He popped Bubble in the episodes 3 and 13 and killed Ice Cube in episode 4. *Snowball is the only ball seen with arms. *Snowball is one of the 9 classic characters to not join BFDIA , along with Pen, Eraser, Blocky, Flower, Leafy, Bubble, Woody and David *Snowball may be the most unpopular contestant on the show since he the lowest amount of votes to rejoin with 8 and received the lowest amount of votes out of all the season 1 contestants to be in season 2. *He is the only one in Blocky's Alliance who was formerly on the Squashy Grapes. *Snowball's major enemy Golf Ball wrote a book called The Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks 1,000,000,000 years ago. One of the tips in there was to not be Snowball, so this may prove he has lived for 1,000,000,000 years. However, this would mean that all the other characters are also 1,000,000,000 years old to. *During the stage of 3 teams in BFDI, Snowball was the only contestant with arms and legs to be put in the top two and still remain safe. *Snowball was runner-up on Total Firey Island. Gallery Snowball BFDI.png Snowball 2.png|NOOOOOOOO! Snowball 3.png|I popped Bubble! Snowball's Promo Pic.png|Snowball's Promo Pic Snowball_Icon.png|Snowball's Idle Snowball2.png Snowball_5.png Areyousmarterthanasnowball.png|Snowball can't figure out how to do the test. sb1.png snowball icon.PNG Snowballtlc.png|snowball eliminated Snowball Collision Ep1.jpg|Snowball almost colliding with Woody. ep 8.jpg snowball.PNG image.ohmysnowflakes.jpg|Oh My Snowflakes, that was different! image.notreally.jpg|Uh, not really. Snowball happy.PNG|(Crybaby!) Snowball's Reaction when he's safe by Squishy Cherries 'choice. Images 056.jpg|Snowball with his team when they are about to choose Golf Ball. Images 347.jpg|Snowball in the BFDI intro. Images 035.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Images 099.jpg|Snowball with everyone else outside the gates to Dream Island. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.19.48 PM.png|RAGE!!!! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.14.44 PM.png|Snowball with his team trying to pick a team name. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.46.47 PM.png|"Hi, SB!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.46.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.39.14 PM.png|Snowball rips his test. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.23.47 PM.png|Now THAT'S strength. Cake.jpg Stakeatcake.jpg Spongeycrushed.jpg|Now THAT's flexibility. Squishy Cherries on their skiis.PNG|Ready? Arms.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Snowball in BFDI's third anniversary. 24.png 22.png snowman.png|snowball See also Category:Males Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants